


Orange Eyes

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: A bedtime story for a little one.





	Orange Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I had an idea for something like this. I might make this into something longer someday.

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you check under my bed before I go to sleep?"

"Oh, sweetie. I was scared of monsters when I was your age, too. You see, my father - Your grandfather - He would tell these stories. They were crazy. Tales of dragons and demons, shapeshifters and spirits. My mother would always say that they were just stories, but they scared me nonetheless. But then..."

"But then what, momma?"

"Then, our next-door-neighbour started acting... different. He would walk differently, stand differently, say different things. He once forgot my name. He called me Dagon, whatever sort of name that is. I swear I once saw his eyes turn orange. Then, other people started acting strange, too. The kids in the neighbourhood would yell and scream. Dogs would bark all hours of the day and night. Even my own aunt, who had been kind and sweet her entire life, started being strict and irritable!

One day, I invited my best friend, Louise, over to my house. She had been acting pretty quiet the past few days, but I thought that she was just rattled from the sudden behaviour changes, like I was. I ran up to my room to fetch a board game whilst she waited downstairs in the kitchen with my parents. When I got downstairs again, Louise was gone, and my parents looked like they had both seen ghosts. The next day, we moved out. I never saw Louise again. I know I must just be remembering some normal event strangely, but ever since then, things have felt different. Like how my neighbour was acting different. But, anyway, I've probably just scared you half to death, haven't I? I'm sorry, darling. I'm sure there's nothing under your bed. Night night, sweetheart."

"Night night, momma."

...

...

...

A pair of orange eyes appeared in the darkness.


End file.
